lastonearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Rogers/Captain America
Captain America (Steve Rogers) is a World War II veteran. He was the only successful test subject of Super Soldier Serum. After he was titled Captain America, he was frozen for nearly 70 years which then after he joins The Avengers. 'History in the LOE Universe' 'Captain America: The First Avenger' Steve Rogers was born in Brooklyn, NY during the Great Depression. His father was a soldier who fought and died in the First World War and his mother became very sick. He had a close friendship with James Barnes, whom he affectionately nicknamed "Bucky". Before WWII Rogers was an artist. After the United States entered the war, Rogers enlisted in the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected for his poor health. Allied German scientist Abraham Erskine admired the spirit and tenacity of Rogers, and kindly signed him up for "Project: Rebirth". "Project: Rebirth" was designed to create the perfect soldier to fight the Axis powers. Rogers underwent regulartory military training and was selected when he proved to be brave, and was willing to sacrifice his life by throwing himself on a dud grenade (which he believed was live). The experiment was successful and Rogers was pushed to the peak of human ability. After the operation, a HYDRA sabuteur, called Heinz Kruger, assassinated Erksine and henceforth prevented the creation of any more super-soldiers. Rogers felt passionate about Peggy Carter, an English military officer overwatching his progress. He was denied recruitment into the army and was used as a propaganda tool, until he saved Allied soldiers from imprisonment under his nemesis, the Red Skull. Rogers would later assemble a team, the Howling Commandos, to battle HYDRA across Nazi-occupied Europe, during which his friend Bucky fell to his supposed death. A final battle with HYDRA in the Alps saw Captain America's final struggle with his nemesis, who essentially dissappeared when grasping hold of the Tesseract, a mysterious powerful artifact allegedly forged by the Asgardians. Rogers crash-landed the Red Skull's jet into Antarctica before it could destroy cities around the world, leaving him preserved in the ice for almost seventy years. After seventy years, Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940s environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke he quickly realised it wasn't real and escaped into the streets of a 2010's modern day Manhattan New York. In Time Square, Rogers encounters Nick Fury who tells him that he's been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. 'The Avengers' A week after being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. While working out in a boxing gym in the middle of the night, hitting a punching bag, Steve recounts various events that took place during his era in the war including his fight against HYDRA with his allies, the Howling Commandos, Bucky's death, his last fight with Red Skull, his sacrifice, his last conversation with Peggy, and being defrosted. These memories infuriated Rogers to the point he used all of his super strength to break the punching bag. At that moment Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world. Fury informed him that a being known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers accepted the assignment and Fury asks him to reveal any more useful information regarding the cube that he might be aware of, to which Rogers claimed "that they should've left it buried in the ocean". On his way to the main S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, while aboard the Quinjet, Rogers was debriefed by Agent Coulson about a selected group of people that were chosen to be apart of the Avengers Initiative. One member in particular that intrigued Rogers was Bruce Banner aka: The Hulk. Coulson revealed to him that Banner attempted to recreate Erskine's Super Soldier Serum believing low levels of Gamma Radiation was a key ingredient in the formula's properties. However when he was exposed to high levels of Gamma Radiation he transformed into the 8 foot tall powerhouse behemoth known as the Hulk. Coulson and Rogers shared an awkward moment when he revealed that he watched Rogers being defrosted and expressed with great enthusiasm how much of an honor it was to have Rogers on board to lead this team. Rogers was some what skeptical of himself being the right candidate to lead but Coulson reassured him that he is and that he's personally overseen the development of a newly constructed uniform for him with some design input from himself. Rogers was surprised that he would be wearing his trademark stars and stripes since in this modern era it would appear to be outdated and old fashioned. Coulson reassured him that with the enormous threat they were about to face, people would need an old-fashioned symbol to inspire them with hope. Once arriving on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, Rogers met Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner. Inside the Helicarrier, Fury informed Rogers that Loki had been located in Stuttgart, Germany. Rogers immediately suited up into his new uniform and headed to Germany with Natasha aboard the Quinjet. Upon arriving in Germany at a Gala, Rogers used his shield to deflect an incoming blast from Loki's staff weapon upon an elderly man who refused to kneel before the god, who was trying to enslave a crowd of citizens. Rogers then engaged in a fierce battle with Loki and despite his disadvantage against the "God of Mischief" managed to survive long enough (due in part to Loki's desire to humiliate him) for Iron Man to arrive on the scene. Loki surrendered without putting up a further fight. On route, back to the Helicarrier aboard the Quinjet, Rogers revealed to Stark that he's very uneasy with Loki's surrender as he doesn't remember it ever being that easy against such a powerful enemy. Stark openly mocked Rogers. Suddenly, a mysterious thunder and lighting storm appears in the Quinjet's path, Steve noticed that it has frightened Loki. Without warning, Thor appeared and promptly grabbed Loki before he flew away. Stark immediately pursued them and despite Black Widow advising him to sit it out as it was way too dangerous for him, Rogers proceeded to sky-dive after both of them. Rogers arrived in the forest area to witness Thor and Iron Man engaged in a fearsome battle against each other. Using his shield, he intervened, and attempted to reason with Thor pointing out that they shouldn't be fighting with each other, he asks Thor to put his Hammer down. In response, Thor leapt towards Captain America with all his might bringing Mjolnir down upon his shield which absorbed the impact and created a massive shock-wave throughout the surrounding woodland sending Thor hurtling backwards. Afterwards, the three of them stood up and once they saw the damage done, they agreed to stop fighting. Loki was escorted to the Helicarrier and placed into an impenetrable glass and steel caged cell specifically designed to hold and dispose of the Hulk if necessary. Rogers and his other teammates watched a holographic video of Fury interrogating Loki from the main conference room on the bridge of the Helicarrier. After watching Fury's meeting with Loki. Rogers was convinced that Loki had a hidden agenda that he allowed himself to be willingly captured and brought to the Helicarrier. Thor revealed to Rogers that Loki had allied himself with an alien race known as the Chitauri who will enable him to conquer and rule over Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. As the group tried to figure out Loki's primary objective, Stark arrived on the bridge and explained from a highly scientific perspective that Loki needed a stable power supply to harness the cube's energy to then open and stabilize the portal. Stark's scientific explanation confused Rogers and the others, with the exception of Dr. Banner. Upon Fury's request, Banner teamed up with Stark to locate the cube using the computer database in the Wishbone lab. While present, Rogers witnessed Stark attempting to provoke Banner into "Hulking out". Rogers confronted Stark about the potential danger he could cause and asked him to resume the task of finding the location of the cube. Stark and Banner revealed their misgivings about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motives behind researching the cube in the first place. Which in turn caused Rogers to investigate the matter further by sneaking into a storage room where he discovered HYDRA weaponry and learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. is attempting to harness the Tesseract's powers to manufacture weapons of mass destruction. An intense argument broke out between the team with Fury, Romanoff, Banner, Thor, but mainly between Rogers and Stark on ethic of Heroism. Rogers argued that Stark was not the type of man who would "lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over him." Stark argued that the only reason that made Rogers so special because of the serum. As it looked like it could come to a head, the Helicarrier came under attack by Clint Barton. It forced Rogers and Stark to put aside their differences and work together to help save the damaged Helicarrier. While Stark repaired the turbine, Rogers had to fend off some of Loki's brainwashed agents from doing further damage. Although successful, it was not without cost. Coulson was killed by Loki in the incident. Coulson's death was what would finally bring the team together. Regardless of all he had been through thus far, Rogers found the strength again to do what needed to be done and take command of the Avengers. Joined by Stark, Romanoff and Barton, now freed of Loki's control, they proceeded to New York when the Chitauri began their attack on the city. Eventually joined by Thor and Banner who transformed into the Hulk, the Avengers assembled for the first time. Rogers proved why he is the legend that he is, first giving each member their assignment: Barton to stake out from a building to call out patterns and any strays, Stark to provide air support and superiority, Thor to bottleneck the portal preventing any reinforcements from coming through, he and Romanoff to keep the fighting on the ground and for Hulk to simply do what he does best: smash. Rogers proved that his best days were not behind him, as he was able to take on countless numbers of Chitauri troops that came his way, in effect be the supersoldier he was made to be. Eventually, the Avengers fought back the Chitauri and were able to close the portal, thus saving the city and the world from conquest and capturing Loki. Sometime after the battle, they gathered in Central Park to see Thor return home to Asgard with the Tessaract and Loki, now bound and muzzled. After this, the Avengers went their separate ways until the next time the Earth needed its Mightiest Heroes to defend it from whatever threat would come. Rogers rode off on his motorcycle to see what awaits him in this brave new world he was now a part of. 'The Last On Earth' Captain America will return in The Last On Earth. Category:Characters